Puerta 3
by Alice Harz
Summary: Akane vive en un pequeño piso, en una ciudad alejada de Nerima. Su vida, tranquila y rutinaria, se verá alterada con la llegada de un nuevo vecino. El pasado llama a la puerta 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra está realizada sin ánimo de lucro._

...

 **Capítulo 1: Un buzón sin nombre**

...

Era un jueves por la tarde, y por fin terminaba la jornada laboral de Akane Tendo. La chica, que iba cargada con bolsas llenas de alimentos, abrió como pudo su bolso bandolera, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta del edificio en el que vivía des de hacía más de 5 años.

Akane vivía en una pequeña ciudad un poco alejada de Tokio. Su edificio, de tres pisos, estaba situado en una calle bastante céntrica, y muy cercana a un parque enorme al que le gustaba ir a correr por las mañanas. Ese era un hábito que, pese a no vivir en Nerima, no había abandonado.

Akane entró al portal y ojeó su buzón, como hacía siempre. Aunque casi nunca había cartas, a veces recibía alguna factura que había que pagar. Se fijó en los buzones de los otros vecinos, y pudo ver que en uno de ellos, justo el del piso que quedaba debajo del suyo, no había ningún nombre. La pareja que antes vivía allí se había mudado. Akane se alegró. El hijo que tenían, de pocos meses, lloraba mucho por las noches, y a menudo no la dejaba dormir. Ojalá su siguiente vecino fuera más silencioso.

La chica se dirigió hacia la escalera del edificio, dejando a un lado una salita donde había una lavadora, una secadora, y otras cosas que todos los vecinos compartían, como por ejemplo un sitio para dejar bicicletas. Pese a ir cargada de bolsas, llegó en un minuto al tercer piso y abrió la puerta de su vivienda, en la puerta número 3. Su hogar era pequeño, pero suficiente: un salón comedor, una pequeña habitación, una cocina y un baño. Pese a que el piso le encantaba, echaba de menos poder relajarse en un la bañera del dojo Tendo: en su pequeño cuarto baño de apenas cabía una ducha.

Después de ordenar la compra y cambiarse de ropa, Akane se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Le gustaba disfrutar del silencio, era una de las ventajas de vivir sola, y lo apreciaba muchísimo después de haber vivido en el siempre animado dojo. La peliazul estaba a punto de dormirse… Cuando sonó el teléfono.

\- ¿Diga? – preguntó medio adormilada.

\- ¡Hola Akane! Soy Nabiki, te llamo para decirte que estos días he estado de viaje de negocios cerca de tu ciudad, y ya que mañana es viernes, me he decidido a ir a verte y pasar el fin de semana contigo. Papá quería saber cómo estabas.

\- Na… ¡Nabiki! Vaya, no me parece mal, pero… Pero es muy repentino, ¿No te parece? Además, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

\- Bueno, pensaba quedarme en tu apartamento, sé que es pequeño pero si no recuerdo mal tienes una cama de matrimonio… Y como, según tengo entendido, no la ha ocupado nunca nadie más que tú, pienso que no pasa nada si duermo contigo. Pero vamos, que si quieres duermo en un hotel…

\- ¿Cómo que nadie más que yo? – dijo Akane indignada - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Akane, aunque ya han pasado unos cuantos años…

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Nabiki – la cortó su hermana menor. Y decidió que Nabiki hiciera lo que quería, no quería recordar el pasado – Puedes quedarte en mi piso, no me molesta. Puedes dormir en la cama conmigo, cama en la que, para tu información, sí ha dormido otra gente.

\- Si claro, una amiga de la universidad… – dijo Nabiki irónicamente.

\- Nabiki, si sigues por este camino tendrás que dormir en un hotel.

\- Vale, hermanita, ya paro, no te enfades. En el fondo todos estamos preocupados por ti, sobretodo papá, él te echa mucho de menos. Dice que el dojo no es lo mismo sin ti, ya han pasado algunos años des de aquello Akane, podrías volver.

\- Nabiki, yo tengo una vida y un trabajo en esta ciudad, y aunque no os lo parezca, soy feliz – aseguró Akane a su hermana, aunque la realidad quizá era un poco distinta – Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿A qué hora vas a venir mañana?

\- Pensaba pasarme antes de cenar, ¿Te parece? Y luego irme el domingo por la tarde, después de comer.

\- Perfecto, así quedamos entonces.

La llamada de Nabiki le había hecho recordar cosas que quería creer olvidadas. Lo lejos que vivía de su familia, lo mucho que los echaba de menos, lo mucho que su padre la echaba de menos a ella… Y sobre todo, la razón por la que hace más de 5 años, abandonó Nerima decidida a escaparse de todo lo que tenía que ver con Ranma Satome.

Ranma Saotome. Aún le dolía pensar en él, aún no superaba que, a pocos días de su segundo intento de boda, descubriera que había vivido engañada durante mucho tiempo. De repente, empezó a recordar...

.

* * *

.

Pocos días después que ella cumpliera 18 años, y ya casi un año después del primer – y desastroso – intento de boda, los padres de ambos los reunieron en el dojo y les dieron un ultimátum: ya habían terminado el instituto, y tenían que casarse. El dojo tenía una deuda enorme y solo lo podía salvar la herencia de una prima de Soun, la cual era muy mayor y, antes de morir, deseaba ver a las dos escuelas unidas. Esa era la condición para que el dojo recibiera el dinero de la herencia y pudiera salvarse.

Ni ella ni Ranma pudieron negarse, y casi de inmediato empezaron los preparativos de una boda que, como en su interior intento, nunca debió de producirse. Akane no sabía ni lo que él sentía por ella, ni siquiera si la consideraba una amiga de verdad o solo una más de "sus chicas". Notaba que él la evitaba, y ella cada vez estaba más triste y angustiada por estar a punto de casarse con alguien que no la amaba. Intentó hablar con él un par de veces, pero siempre fueron interrumpidos.

El segundo intento ocurrió justo dos días antes de la boda, y fue particularmente desastroso: se encontraban los dos solos en el dojo, y justo cuando Akane iba a hablar, una de las paredes del dojo cayó repentinamente, dejando ver a unas muy furiosas Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi. Las tres chicas intentaron atacar a Akane para evitar la boda, pero el chico de la trenza lo impidió, alegando que no era justo que se metieran con una chica tan débil como ella. Akane sintió su orgullo pisoteado por enésima vez, y más cuando vio que él se llevó a las chicas fuera del dojo y la dejó totalmente sola.

Después de que Ranma no apareciera en un buen rato, Akane fue a buscarlo, y lo encontró en el restaurante de Ukyo con su propietaria. Decidió espiarlos para ver de qué hablaban, y no se sorprendió cuando Ukyo, entre lágrimas, le preguntó por qué se casaba. Ranma dijo que debía casarse para cobrar la herencia y salvar el dojo, que no podía fallar a la familia Tendo. El chico continuó hablando con una llorosa Ukyo, pero Akane tuvo suficiente, ya no quería escuchar más, y se fue.

El día siguiente, día previo a la boda, Akane estuvo muy ocupada con todos los preparativos de un enlace por el que cada vez sentía más rechazo. Kasumi la vio preocupada, y le recomendó que fuera a pasear un rato. Aunque estaba a punto de llover, Akane decidió ir hacia un parque a relajarse un poco, y ahí, a lo lejos, vio a Ranma y Ryoga. Discutían a gritos, creyéndose solos, y no vieron a la peliazul, que lo podía oír todo. Ryoga le recriminaba a Ranma que se casara con ella, a lo que él respondió que lo hacía para salvar el dojo. Akane sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír esto otra vez, y pocos segundos después, cayó un rayo y empezó a llover. Ella vio como la lluvia que la mojaba a ella cayó sobre los dos chicos que peleaban, y vio también como pasaban de ser dos chicos a una chica y un cerdito negro. Un cerdito que ella conocía muy bien. P-chan.

Ranma no se sorprendió en absoluto del cambio, y siguió peleando mientras gritaba su nombre. Ryoga. Su verdadero nombre. Para Akane, esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso: su futuro marido, el cual se iba a casar con ella por obligación, no sólo no la quería, sino que además la había estado engañando durante mucho tiempo. Se sintió traicionada por Ryoga, pero mil veces más por Ranma, en quien ella había confiado ciegamente innumerables veces. Pero se fue silenciosamente a casa, y Ranma nunca supo lo que ella había descubierto.

Aquella noche, Akane no paró de llorar, y sólo pudo dormir cuando cayó exhausta. El día siguiente se vio enfundada en un precioso vestido de novia y, peinada y maquillada, caminó del brazo de su padre hacia un nervioso Ranma. Cuando le preguntaron a él si quería casarse con ella, aceptó tímidamente después de dudar unos segundos. Luego le tocó el turno a ella, y ahí explotó todo.

Akane estuvo callada durante más de un minuto mientras le miraba a los ojos, aterrada. Aterrada de casarse con alguien que no la amaba y que la había engañado durante mucho tiempo. Que había permitido que Ryoga durmiera con ella o que la viera cambiarse de ropa. Ranma no la respetaba, no la había respetado nunca. Akane no quería casarse con alguien que de repente le parecía casi un desconocido, y no quería obligarlo a él a casarse con ella. Quería que él fuera feliz con otra chica de la que pudiera enamorarse.

Después de un rato en silencio, la chica no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Ante la mirada de preocupación de todos, gritó que lo sentía, pero que no podía casarse con Ranma, y abandonó la sala donde se celebraba la ceremonia. El que iba a ser su futuro marido se quedó ahí, estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sus hermanas corrieron detrás de ella, y los padres de ambos empezaron a llorar desesperados.

A partir de aquel día las cosas se precipitaron a peor. La familia de Ranma y Soun se enfadaron mucho con Akane y el compromiso quedó automáticamente disuelto. Sus hermanas, también decepcionadas con ella, eran las únicas con las que la peliazul pudo hablar, aunque no llegó a sincerarse del todo. De Ranma no supo nada más des de que lo dejó plantado, pues según le dijo Kasumi, se fue de viaje de entrenamiento repentinamente, sin fecha de retorno.

Pasaron algunas semanas, y la situación era insostenible en el dojo. Shampoo y las demás aparecían casi cada día preguntando por Ranma, del cual nadie sabía nada. Soun, Genma y Nabiki tuvieron que ponerse manos a la obra para intentar salvar el dojo como fuera, y cuando Akane propuso dar clases, su padre le dijo que con lo que había hecho ya no tenía derecho a ser profesora allí. La situación cada vez era más insoportable para Akane, sentía que ya no pertenecía a aquella família.

Un día llegaron al dojo dos cartas: una para ella y una para Ranma, en donde se pedía que confirmaran la universidad a la que iban a entrar. Aún había tiempo para hacer un cambio, y esta fue, para Akane, una oportunidad de oro para empezar de nuevo en otro lugar. Pidió el traslado a una universidad distinta, y a la semana de haberlo hecho, se fue.

Akane vivió su primer año de universidad en una residencia de estudiantes, trabajando en una cafetería para poder pagarse los estudios. Durante este tiempo hizo buenas amistades, aunque con nadie cogió la confianza suficiente para explicar que ella tenía un pasado amargo con Ranma Saotome, el artista marcial que empezaba a despuntar y a ganar torneos, y por el que la mayoría de sus amigas suspiraban.

Un año después de vivir en la residencia, Akane pudo permitirse ir a vivir sola en el piso donde vivía actualmente, combinando trabajo y estudios. Por aquel entonces llevaba una vida tranquila, y básicamente mantenía la relación con sus hermanas, a las que al final, terminó contando todo lo que la había llevado a abandonar su boda. No había sabido nada de Ranma de forma directa, puesto que pidió a Kasumi y Nabiki que no hablaran de él. Hasta que un día… Lo volvió a ver.

Recordaba aquel día. Bueno, más bien aquella noche. Akane daba vueltas en la cama, llovía muy fuerte y no podía dormir. De repente, recibió una llamada. Una llamada a una hora en la que nadie acostumbra a llamar. Era Kasumi, la llamaba porque Genma Saotome acababa de sufrir un ataque vascular cerebral. Había muerto fulminado, el funeral se celebraría el siguiente día. Akane no se lo pensó dos veces, y viajó a Nerima en cuando amaneció. Pese a saber que se encontraría con Ranma y con la que podría haber sido su suegra, sentía que debía darle un último adiós al padre del hombre que no había podido olvidar.

Akane entró a la habitación en donde reposaba el cuerpo de Genma, llena de gente vestida en tonos oscuros. El doctor Tofú la llamó, pero ella no pudo oírle. Sus cinco sentidos estaban centrados en su ex-prometido, al que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Seguía conservando su trenza, pero estaba más alto y fuerte, se le notaba cambiado. Aunque su profunda mirada era la misma. Sin decirle nada, lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró junto a él. Lloró por la muerte del padre del chico, pero también por todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados para él. Sentía rabia y enfado, pero también vergüenza por haberle dejado plantado en la boda. Soun y Nodoka estaban muy afectados por la muerte de Genma, y más por el hecho que hubiera muerto sin haber podido hacer las paces con Akane. Rotos por el remordimiento, hablaron con la peliazul, y después de más de un año, por fin se arregló todo entre ellos.

Pasado el funeral, Akane volvió a su rutina en su pequeño piso. Nunca supo más de Ranma, y ni siquiera pudieron hablar, puesto que sus autoproclamadas prometidas se encargaron de mantenerles separados durante toda la ceremonia. Akane seguía teniendo sentimientos encontrados respecto a Ranma, aún le dolía pensar en él, y no podía olvidarlo. Aún así, se sentía feliz de haberle podido ver después de tanto tiempo.

Pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas, estos en meses y estos en años. Akane se graduó, pudo conseguir un buen trabajo, y siguió viviendo en su pisito. Iba de vez en cuando al dojo Tendo a visitar a su família, en especial a su padre, con el que estaba muy contenta de haber retomado la relación. Supo que Ranma y Nodoka se fueron del dojo después de la muerte de Genma, y supo también, por la televisión y las revistas, que Ranma se había ganado un nombre en el mundo de las artes marciales.

.

* * *

.

La vida de la peliazul era tranquila, aunque quizá rozaba el aburrimiento. A veces recibía visitas, como la de Nabiki este fin de semana. Ahora volvía de dejarla en la estación de tren para que fuera de vuelta a casa, la verdad es que lo habían pasado muy bien. Akane abrió la puerta del edificio en el que vivía, y pese a ser domingo y no esperar cartas, ojeó su buzón, como siempre. Volvió a fijarse en el buzón que antes no tenía nombre, y que pertenecía al piso que quedaba debajo del suyo. Ahora ya tenía un nombre escrito, seguramente había entrado un nuevo inquilino durante el fin de semana y ella no se había enterado. Por curiosidad, Akane leyó el nombre del nuevo vecino:

R. Saotome.

La chica se quedó de piedra, y lo volvió a leer esperando que fuera su imaginación... Pero no. Y Akane se arrepintió infinitamente de su manía de mirar los buzones.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Soy nueva por aquí, me presento: soy Alice Harz, y después de mucho tiempo leyendo en FanFiction, me he animado a compartir una historia de Ranma 1/2 con vosotros.

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo, estoy deseando conocer vuestra opinión. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y un saludo a todos!

Alice


	2. Chapter 2

_Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra está realizada sin ánimo de lucro._

...

 **Capítulo 2: R. Saotome, el nuevo vecino.**

...

R. Saotome. R. Saotome.

Akane no podía pensar en nada más mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado esto? Japón era enorme, con muchos sitios en los que vivir… Y la casualidad había querido que el hombre al que llevaba más de 5 años evitando, se mudara… ¡Justo debajo de su piso!

La chica abrió la puerta y se sentó en el sofá. Y se quedó ahí, mirando a la pared, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

\- Bueno, dice R., no Ranma. Sí, a lo mejor no se trata de Ranma Saotome… Podría ser Ryu Saotome, Ryuji Saotome… O incluso una mujer, Rumiko Saotome – dijo en voz alta al cabo de un rato – Sí, no tiene que ser Ranma, podría ser un familiar lejano suyo, por ejemplo. Eso es Akane, fuera los miedos sin fundamento – la chica sonrió, intentando darse fuerzas.

Más animada, la peliazul se cambió de ropa y se puso algo más cómodo. Luego se lavó las manos y se recogió el pelo en una coleta: seguía teniendo el pelo bastante corto, pero lo había dejado crecer un poco y ahora le rozaba los hombros tímidamente. Después se fue a la cocina, se puso un delantal y encendió una radio que tenía encima de una pequeña mesa que solía usar para comer. Como vivía sola, a ella le gustaba tener algún sonido de fondo, ya fuera la televisión, algo de música o la radio. Sacó algunas verduras de la nevera, las lavó, las cortó con mucho cuidado y las puso en una sartén. Tras muchísimos intentos, había mejorado un poco en la cocina, si bien no salía de unos pocos platos básicos que se podían comer. Su repertorio culinario era algo a lo que ella solía llamar "cocina de supervivencia".

Tras unos minutos, en los que también cocinó un poco de pescado y arroz, Akane se sentó en una silla y se dispuso a cenar. Mañana era lunes, debía volver a trabajar. Comió con la radio de fondo, pero no le prestaba atención. No lo pudo evitar, el tema de su nuevo vecino volvió a su cabeza. ¿Qué hacer si resultaba ser Ranma? La posibilidad era remota, pero no nula. Y si era Ranma… ¿Qué hacía él yendo a vivir en esa ciudad? ¿No tenía tanto éxito como artista marcial? Debería vivir en un lujoso apartamento en Tokio, o en Shanghái, Seúl… Pero bueno, eso a ella no debía interesarle. Decidió que si se encontraba al nuevo vecino y resultaba ser su ex-prometido, le saludaría de manera formal, le desearía suerte en la nueva ciudad y ya está. No quería ni pelear con él ni que intentaran ser amigos, Ranma Saotome formaba parte de una etapa de su pasado que estaba cerrada. No era ni su presente ni su futuro, no tenía que interesarse por su vida personal.

La chica se lavó los dientes, se peinó el pelo y se puso el pijama. Después se metió rápidamente dentro de la cama, pues pese a ser primavera, aún refrescaba por las noches. Leyó un libro durante una media hora, y después apagó la luz. Mañana empezaba una nueva semana que prometía ser muy dura.

.

* * *

.

Miércoles por fin. La mitad de la semana había pasado, y por fortuna para Akane, sin tener noticias sobre su vecino. Solo se había encontrado una vez con un inquilino del edificio, y fue con la amable –aunque un poco chismosa- anciana del primer piso. La mujer era viuda y vivía sola, y siempre le decía a la peliazul que le haría mucha ilusión verla con un chico. En todo eso pensaba Akane cuando llegaba a casa con la ropa muy mojada. Un enorme chaparrón la había sorprendido en el camino de vuelta del trabajo, y ahora estaba calada hasta los huesos. Si hubiera llegado diez minutos antes, se hubiera encontrado con una mujer de pelo pelirrojo y trenzado, pero con unos modales un poco masculinos, que había llegado al edificio maldiciendo su mala suerte.

La chica Tendo subió por las escaleras como hacía casi siempre, pues no le gustaba demasiado el ascensor. Lo primero que haría era cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo seco, y después quería poner una lavadora. En el camino a su vivienda pasó por delante de la puerta 3 del segundo piso, en el cual vivía su vecino, R. Aceleró el paso al ver que el nuevo inquilino abría la puerta de su vivienda, y pudo correr lo suficiente para no ser vista.

.

* * *

.

Ranma no pudo saludar a la persona que, apresuradamente, subió al piso de arriba. Lástima. Aún le faltaban unos cuantos vecinos a los que conocer, de momento ya se había presentado a la anciana del primer piso, y también al hombre soltero que vivía también en el mismo piso que la susodicha. Pero le faltaban unos cuantos. Ya se presentaría otro día.

El chico cerró la puerta como pudo, pues iba cargado con una cesta llena de ropa sucia, una botella de detergente y suavizante. Silbando una canción, bajó a la planta baja y se dirigió a la salita con la lavadora y la secadora. Puso toda la ropa a lavar, y después se fue otra vez a casa, pasando al lado de los buzones de los vecinos. No tenía por costumbre leerlos, por lo que no sabía el nombre de su vecina de arriba. En eso era todo lo contrario que la chica, la cual bajaría un poco más tarde a lavar su ropa y se encontraría con la lavadora en marcha, donde, para su desgracia, le parecería ver una camisa china roja.

Una vez en casa, Ranma se sentó en el sofá, cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que sabía de memoria. Mientras esperaba recibir una respuesta observó la salita de estar de su nueva vivienda, la cual aún estaba llena de cajas de cartón con sus pertenencias. No había tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar, tendría que darse prisa.

\- Mmmm… Sí, ¿U-chan? – preguntó el chico de la trenza, animado. Y ante el saludo de ella, empezó a hablar.

La conversación con su amiga de la infancia duró unos 10 minutos. Pese a que después del segundo intento de boda había sido muy insistente para que se casara con ella, al final terminó entendiendo que, por aquel entonces, él no se sentía preparado para casarse con nadie, y que si lo estuviera, no sería con ella. Después de un tiempo donde se hablaron muy poco, y que a Ukyo le sirvió para aceptar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, retomaron su amistad. Desde entonces, se habían apoyaron el uno al otro. Ranma la había ayudado bastante en su local durante más de una vez, puesto que a menudo ella y Konatsu no podían atender a todos los clientes: su pequeño negocio de Okonomiyaki se había hecho muy famoso. Y ella lo había ayudado a él escuchando sus problemas y sus preocupaciones después de que le dejaran en el altar. Le había dado muchos consejos, Ranma se consideraba afortunado por tenerla como amiga.

\- Bueno, pues… Si U-chan viene, ya son 10… - dijo Ranma en voz alta después de colgar el teléfono.

El chico se levantó del sofá, y fue a su habitación. En una de las dos mesillas de noche a los lados de la cama doble, había una hoja de papel con unos cuantos nombres escritos. Cogió el papel y un rotulador amarillo, y tachó el nombre de su amiga de la infancia. Ella también vendría a la fiesta de inauguración de su piso.

Aún le quedaban cosas que hacer antes de que llegara el sábado por la noche, el día en que se reuniría con un grupo de amigos para celebrar que se había mudado. Sacar las cosas de las cajas, escribir una nota para informar a los vecinos que aquella noche quizá había un poco más de ruido, comprar comida y bebida… Por suerte, U-chan se había ofrecido a venir unas horas antes y a ayudarle un poco con la comida. Él no era para nada un mal cocinero, ¡Pero su nivel no podía compararse al de su amiga! De repente, Ranma pensó en Akane Tendo, a ella sí que se le daba mal la cocina.

Akane. En general intentaba no pensar en ella, pero cuando lo hacía, aquel nombre le traía sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado la odiaba: le dejó plantado en el altar, sin ninguna explicación, y cuando él volvió de su viaje de entrenamiento – que más bien fue un viaje para escapar y olvidar – ella ya se había ido. Y no dejó ni una nota para él. Fueron Kasumi y su madre quienes tuvieron que consolarlo cuando se hundió después de saber la noticia. No solo faltó a su honor, sino que también le arrebató el corazón de la manera más cruel. Rechazando ser su esposa después de que él aceptara casarse con ella, y marchándose sin decir nada. El chico nunca supo el porqué de su rechazo.

Por otro lado, y muy a su pesar, no había podido olvidarla. Todo lo compartido a su lado durante la adolescencia de ambos había sido muy importante para él, pese a vivir en un caos constante habían sido los mejores años de su vida. Lo que más apreciaba de ella fue que nunca lo rechazó por su maldición, con la que por desgracia seguía viviendo. De hecho, la pelirroja de la trenza era el motivo por el que sus dos intentos de relación después de Akane no funcionaron. Las chicas, que curiosamente eran físicamente muy parecidas a su ex-prometida, no soportaron estar con alguien que se transformaba con el agua fría.

.

* * *

.

Sábado, después de la hora de comer. Ranma tuvo tiempo justo para darse una ducha antes de que sonara el telefonillo del portal. Salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, descalzo y sólo con unos pantalones, secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca, y con una camisa en una de sus manos. Se la puso mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Ran-chan, estoy abajo, ya he llegado, ¿Me abres?

\- Claro, ¡Bienvenida! – dijo el chico, y pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta automáticamente.

Ukyo empujó la puerta y entró dentro del edificio. Observó atentamente el lugar donde vivía su mejor amigo, vio la pequeña salita con la lavadora, la secadora y el sitio para dejar las bicicletas. Se fijó en el buzón de su amigo, tendría que decirle que había recibido dos cartas. Y ya se dirigía al ascensor, cuando por el rabillo del ojo leyó algo sorprendente: un nombre de mujer escrito en otro buzón, el cual le pareció tremendamente familiar.

\- ¿A. Tendo? – y soltó lo que más obvio le pareció – ¿Akane Tendo? No puede ser… - susurró la castaña, sorprendida. ¿Lo sabía Ranma? ¿Se habría mudado ahí expresamente? Eso no tenía mucho sentido dado que no tenían ningún tipo de contacto, pero ella era consciente de que, aunque no lo diría ni bajo tortura, su mejor amigo seguía enamorado de Akane Tendo.

A. Tendo, la vecina de arriba. Si era quien ella pensaba, sería una interesante coincidencia… Aunque bueno, podía ser un familiar, o alguien con el mismo nombre que ella. En todo eso pensaba Ukyo mientras esperaba el ascensor. Cuando por fin llegó, entró y pudo leer un cartel que había colgado Ranma pidiendo disculpas a los vecinos por las molestias que la fiesta pudiera ocasionar.

Al llegar, Ranma la esperaba fuera del rellano, contento. Se saludaron afectuosamente, y él la invitó a pasar a su piso nuevo. Ukyo entró, curiosa, y pudo ver la salita de estar, con el sofá y una pequeña mesa baja arrinconados a un lado para hacer espacio para bailar. Ranma también le enseñó la cocina, el pequeño baño, y el dormitorio con cama doble.

\- Vaya, cama doble – comentó Ukyo – Ahora no te hace falta, ¿Me equivoco?

\- Ahora mismo estoy soltero, pero quien sabe… ¡A lo mejor mañana conozco al amor de mi vida! – bromeó el chico de la trenza – Además, ya venía así, no la he comprado yo. Todos los vecinos deben tener una igual.

\- Hablando de vecinos… ¿Ya los conoces a todos? ¿Qué tal el de la puerta 3, del tercer piso? – preguntó, oportuna.

\- Puerta 3, tercer piso… Ah, te refieres al que queda justo encima de mí – dijo señalando el techo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha – Pues no, la verdad es que no sé quién es. ¿Qué pasa, que os conocéis? Podríamos invitarle a la fiesta de esta noche, si quieres…

\- ¿Qué? No, no… – dijo ella un poco nerviosa – Bueno, ¿Empezamos a preparar la comida? No falta mucho para que lleguen los demás…

.

* * *

.

Era casi la hora de ir a dormir, y Akane estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro, intentando ignorar la fiesta montada en el piso de abajo. Sábado por la noche, y ella no tenía ningún plan mejor, su vida era un poco rutinaria. La chica bostezó de aburrimiento, e intentó concentrarse en su lectura. De repente, se oyeron gritos y risas des del piso de abajo, y la música que llevaba sonando media tarde sonó más fuerte. El tal R. hacía una fiesta, sin avisar a nadie, ¡Menudo morro! ¿Es que no sabía que en el edificio vivía una señora mayor? ¡Maldito Ranma Saotome!

Un momento, ¿Había dicho Ranma Saotome? Hasta el subconsciente la traicionaba. Furiosa, lanzó el libro al suelo, y en un ataque de rabia, encendió su ordenador portátil y se puso a escribir una carta al tal R.

\- A la atención de R. Saotome… - dijo en voz alta, mientras tecleaba con furia. Se iba a enterar, le enviaría una queja por no avisar a los vecinos de su fiesta y montar jaleo a horas intempestivas.

.

* * *

.

El día siguiente, Ranma despertó casi al mediodía. Era domingo, por lo que se permitió estar un rato más entre las sábanas. Tenía sueño, pero también hambre. Además, le dolía un poco el cuello, ayer había gritado demasiado.

\- Ah… Qué pereza… - dijo, aún medio dormido. Y se dio cuenta de lo que ya sospechaba: estaba afónico – Vaya, encima casi no tengo voz…

Se levantó de la cama al cabo de un rato, y descalzo, caminó hacia la salita de estar, que estaba bastante desordenada después de la fiesta de ayer. Lo habían pasado bien, y afortunadamente ningún vecino parecía haberse molestado. Había sido una buena noche.

Ranma fue a darse una ducha rápida para quitarse el sueño que aún tenía. Después bebió un vaso de leche caliente, le iría bien para el cuello. Además, mañana le tocaba trabajar, más le valía tener buena voz. Des de la semana pasada, el chico trabajaba dando clases en un dojo cercano. Se encargaba de enseñar a niños, pero también a adultos que solían ser mayores que él. Todos lo respetaban, no por nada seguía siendo uno de los mejores luchadores del país. Y sabiendo eso, todos le hacían siempre las mismas preguntas: ¿Por qué daba clases en aquel modesto dojo? ¿No debería estar compitiendo en torneos, y viajando alrededor del mundo? ¿El excampeón mundial Ranma Saotome no vivía rodeado de lujos? ¿No era rico? Ante todas estas cuestiones, el chico siempre sonreía de forma cansada, les pedía privacidad y respeto por sus decisiones, que tenían siempre una razón de peso. También les aseguraba que aún era joven y que volvería a los torneos en cuanto pudiera.

Justo antes de hacer la comida, bajó a recoger el correo, Ukyo le había dicho que tenía dos cartas. Pero en su buzón había tres: dos eran del banco, y la otra no tenía nada escrito en el sobre. La abrió con curiosidad, deseando que no fuera de Shampoo: eso significaría que ella había averiguado dónde vivía, lo que traería de nuevo problemas a su vida…

Suspiró aliviado al ver que no era Shampoo, si no la persona que vivía encima de él. En su carta le recriminaba, muy educadamente, el no haber informado a los vecinos de que iba a montar una fiesta, y le recordaba que en aquel edificio vivía una persona mayor. Al terminar de leerla, Ranma sonrió, y subió hacia su casa para escribir la respuesta a su vecino, el tal A. Tendo. Solo deseaba que no fuera un pariente de su ex-prometida, no quería que los recuerdos sobre ella volvieran.

.

* * *

.

Algunas horas después, Akane llegó al portal de su edificio, cansada después de una hora corriendo por el parque. Apagó el reproductor de música, abrió la puerta y entró. Al pasar por los buzones pudo ver una carta para ella, así que la cogió, la abrió y la leyó. Era la respuesta de su vecino, el tal R. Saotome. En la carta le decía que sí había avisado a los vecinos, que había colgado un mensaje en el ascensor, y que le parecía sorprendente que ella no lo hubiera visto. Además, le pedía disculpas por si su fiesta había ocasionado alguna molestia.

Roja de vergüenza, Akane fue directa al ascensor, donde aún estaba colgado el mensaje. Lo leyó y pensó en lo ridícula que debía haber quedado a ojos de su vecino de abajo. Abochornada, pulsó el botón del tercer piso, no le gustaban los ascensores pero ya que estaba dentro subiría. Cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse, la chica cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a esperar mientras subía.

De repente, el ascensor paró bruscamente, sobresaltando a la peliazul, que casi cayó al suelo. Se había quedado encallada justo antes de llegar al segundo piso. Perfecto. Pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta, pulsó todos los botones de los distintos pisos, pero nada. Al final, pulsó el botón de la alarma, y un sonido fuerte resonó por todo el edificio. Empezó también a golpear la puerta metálica con fuerza, y a gritar ayuda. Ranma lo oyó, salió corriendo de su vivienda y fue hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó el chico - ¿No funciona el ascensor?

\- ¡Hola! ¡Sí, soy la vecina del tercero, me he quedado aquí atrapada entre dos pisos, esto no funciona y no puedo salir! – gritó Akane, aliviada de que alguien hubiera venido. Su voz sonaba amortiguada por el hecho de estar encerrada – ¿Podría llamar a los bomberos?

\- A ver, antes intentaré forzar la puerta… - dijo Ranma, forzando su maltrecha voz para que la chica pudiera oírle.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? No le he entendido…

\- Dije que voy a intentar abrir la puerta a la fuerza y sacarla de ahí – repitió él – Perdone, es que estoy hoy estoy bastante afónico, me duele el cuello. Por cierto, soy el vecino del segundo piso, puerta 3, no sé si me conoce.

Akane se sentó en el suelo del ascensor y apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes. Vaya, así que el que la intentaba ayudar era su famoso vecino, R. Saotome. De repente, se sintió aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

\- Señorita, voy a forzar la puerta, a ver si puedo… - dijo Ranma. Detrás de él estaban la anciana y el hombre soltero del primer piso, que habían subido al oír la alarma.

\- Si no puede, ¡Llame a los bomberos! – gritó Akane.

\- Tranquila niña, este chico parece ser muy fuerte, seguro que te saca de dentro. ¡Por cierto, creo que puedo ser tu tipo! – dijo la anciana chismosa.

\- ¡Señora, ahora tengo otras preocupaciones! – contestó Akane, sintiendo la cara roja. Vaya, que mujer más inoportuna.

\- ¡Ya se abre la puerta! – dijo el otro hombre - ¡Señorita, ya casi está!

\- ¡Un poco más…! – gritó Ranma mientras forzaba la puerta con las manos.

Al final, la puerta se abrió, y Ranma, des del segundo piso, tendió la mano a su vecina para ayudarla a subir, puesto que ella estaba atrapada entre dos pisos e iba a ser difícil que subiera sola por el hueco que había entre el techo del ascensor y el suelo del segundo piso. Ella le cogió la mano rápidamente, y él tiró de ella hasta que consiguió sacarla por completo del ascensor. Sin enseñar la cara, la chica se sentó en el suelo y apoyó las manos en las frías baldosas, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Estaba bastante nerviosa. Pasados unas segundos, Akane subió la cabeza para agradecer a su vecino de abajo que la hubiera salvado, y entonces, le vio.

Camisa china roja. Una trenza azabache apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Y los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto nunca. Se quedó muda de la sorpresa, mirándole sin saber qué decir. Claro, al estar afónico, no había reconocido su voz…

\- …¿Akane? – dijo él de repente, mirándola sorprendido.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Pensaba publicar un nuevo capítulo en un par de días, pero no he podido aguantarme las ganas después de ver la genial acogida que me habéis dado. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, por la gente que sigue Puerta 3 o que la ha puesto en favoritos... No me lo esperaba, muchas gracias de verdad, espero que os guste esta nueva entrega.

Y ahora, mis respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

the-girl-of-pig-tailed: Sí, estuve a punto de escribir un UA, pero al final decidí que quería que mi primera historia no lo fuera (aunque sé que al principio puede parecerlo).

Critikal: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, ¡Espero que te guste!

yessi-chibi: Los padres siempre fueron unos entrometidos en su relación, y creo que es mejor que Akane lo escuchara todo antes de casarse con él, después habría sido peor.

Fleuretty: Aquí tienes la continuación, a ver qué te parece.

Anyca: ¡Que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo!

akane-kun19: Creo que Akane es insegura, pero también fue valiente al romper con todo lo que no quería para empezar de nuevo.

ka-chan: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

cristaniarkarly: ¡Pues como ves, ya la he continuado!

anitha21: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y también por la recomendación, quería plasmar "todo el pasado" en un capítulo, siento si ha resultado demasiado comprimido, jaja. Quizá me faltó describir un poco, ¡Me queda mucho por aprender! A ver qué te parece este capítulo, es un poco más largo.

RyaOtaku: Akane no debería dejarse pisotear por Ranma (ni por él ni por nadie), por eso ella tomó la decisión de romper con todo y buscar ser feliz...

Yossh: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te gustó mi primer capítulo. Sobre el ritmo de actualizaciones, intentaré que sea cada 15 días, quizá no pueda cumplirlo siempre, pero ¡Me voy a esforzar! De momento, este lo he colgado antes de 15 días. ¡Besos para México!

own: Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes.

SiNom: No he tardado demasiado, ¡Aquí tienes una nueva entrega!

zabitamt1975: Jaja, ya veremos si Ranma le ruega que vuelva con él... De momento Akane ya ha conocido (por fin) a su nuevo vecino.

karlarodsal: Yo también llevaba unos años leyendo fanfiction de Ranma, y al final me animé a escribir, por ahora estoy muy contenta gracias a vuestros comentarios. ¡Te animo a que escribas! ¡Ánimo!

yaruka-san: me alegra que te guste, aquí tienes la continuación.

Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, os deseo una buena semana.

Alice


	3. Chapter 3

_Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra está realizada sin ánimo de lucro._

…

 **Capítulo 3: Trabajando juntos**

…

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el encuentro con su vecino del segundo piso. Y maldita la hora en la que decidió coger el ascensor en vez de subir por las escaleras, como hacía siempre. Maldita la hora en la que se quedó atrapada entre dos pisos. Maldita la hora en la que confirmó sus sospechas: Ranma Saotome era su nuevo vecino. Desde aquel día, Akane estaba mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre. Y eso la molestaba, la hacía enfurecer. No podía ser posible: después de más de 5 años intentando superar el asunto Ranma Saotome, resulta que ahora llegaba él a desmoronar su mundo.

Pero bueno, ahora no tenía que pensar en ello. Afortunadamente, no había vuelto a encontrarse con su ex-prometido, pues bajaba siempre rápida pero sigilosamente las escaleras, evitando cruzarse con él. Habían sido unos días bastante malos, pero hoy sería diferente. Hoy hacía una mañana muy bonita: brillaba el Sol, y el cielo lucía de un color azul precioso... Precioso como los ojos de... ¡No, no debía pensar en eso! Akanel sacudió violentamente la cabeza justo antes de llegar al edificio donde trabajaba.

– Hola, chicos, ¡Buenos días! – saludó al abrir la puerta, sonriente.

– ¡Hola, señorita Akane! – respondieron un montón de voces, llenas de entusiasmo.

.

* * *

.

Ranma entró en el vestuario del dojo donde trabajaba. Dejó su bolsa de deporte en uno de los bancos de madera del recinto, y la abrió para sacar su traje de entrenamiento. Mientras se vestía pensó, como siempre en los últimos días, en el inesperado encuentro que había tenido lugar unas jornadas atrás. Akane, Akane Tendo... ¡Su vecina de arriba! ¿Qué era eso, una jugarreta del destino? ¿Es que nunca podría pasar página? Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero pese al daño que ella le había hecho, era consciente de que no había olvidado a aquella chica terca y obstinada que estuvo a punto de ser su esposa. Y esperaba olvidarla poco a poco... Aunque le costara una eternidad. Pero, inesperadamente, sus intenciones se habían desmoronado como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara. ¿Cómo la iba a olvidar viviendo en el mismo edificio que ella? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué pensaría de él?

Pese a no moverse, Ranma había empezado, sin darse cuenta, a sudar. También respiraba más rápidamente, medio poseído por la preocupación que empezaba a invadirle. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el dueño del dojo apareció por detrás para hablarle.

– Ranma.

– ¡Ah! Me ha asustado, señor Kenji – dijo el chico de la trenza.

– ¡Que raro que tu estés distraído! – comentó el anciano – Bueno, da igual. Oye, he venido a verte para decirte que hoy tienes una clase un poco especial.

– Pero... Ahora tengo a un grupo de niños, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

– Ya me encargaré yo de los pequeños. Para ti he preparado algo diferente, estoy seguro que puede ser una gran experiencia – dijo el jefe de Ranma – Verás...

.

* * *

.

– Hola, soy Sakura Kaminaga, encantada.

– Ranma Saotome... Mucho gusto – saludó el artista marcial, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a aquella chica menuda, de media melena cobriza y de expresivos ojos color azabache – Entonces, usted es la profesora del grupo de hoy...

– Una de ellas, la otra monitora está a punto de llegar, con los chicos – comentó Sakura, caminando hacia el dojo al lado de Ranma – Yo me he adelantado para que pudiéramos conocernos. Ah, por favor, tutéame, Ranma. Y puedes llamarme Sakura.

– De acuerdo... Sakura – dijo el chico – Entonces, se trata de dar una clase básica...

– Sí, nosotros trabajamos con jóvenes discapacitados intelectuales, nuestro centro está muy cerca de este dojo, probablemente te suene. Siempre procuramos hacer nuevas actividades, y nos ha parecido que podía ser bueno hacer algo relacionado con las artes marciales... Aunque lo principal es pasarlo bien y hacer un poco de deporte. No vamos a luchar.

– Bien, puede ser interesante – sonrió Ranma – Seguro que aprenderemos todos un montón de cosas, yo el primero.

– Sí, si hoy funciona todo bien, me gustaría que colaboremos habitualmente. Creo que puede ser una actividad agradable – dijo Sakura – Ahora a esperar que llegue mi compañera...

Ranma y Sakura se entretuvieron hablando de temas triviales mientras esperaban a los chicos con su monitora, la cual llegó acompañada, al cabo de unos minutos, del señor Kenji. Sakura salió a su encuentro aprovechando que Ranma había ido a buscar colchonetas para realizar una de las actividades.

– Disculpa que hayamos llegado tarde, Sakura, hemos salido un poco tarde del centro... – se disculpó Akane.

– Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ven, déjame presentarte al responsable de la actividad de hoy – dijo cogiendo a su compañera del brazo.

De repente, un Ranma enfundado en su impoluto traje de entrenamiento llegó hacia ellas cargado con un montón de colchonetas. Los ojos de Akane le recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, y pudo percibir como él hizo lo mismo con ella. La chica respiró profundamente, intentando no ponerse nerviosa. Aquello parecía una broma del destino. ¡De todos los dojos a los que ir, tenían que escoger precisamente aquel!

– Akane Tendo, encantada – dijo fría como el hielo, haciendo una reverencia formal.

– Ranma... Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto – el artista marcial imitó a su ex-prometida, apretando sus puños para contenerse. ¿Así que iban a jugar a no conocerse? Muy bien.

– Bueno, ¿Empezamos? – sugirió Sakura, temerosa. Quizá era su imaginación, pero ella diría que el ambiente se había vuelto tenso de forma repentina.

.

* * *

.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente, y ya era hora de comer. Sakura había convencido a Ranma para que viniera a ver el centro en el que trabajaban, y que se quedara a comer allí. Tanto él como Akane habían puesto varias excusas para evitarlo, pero no lo consiguieron: el señor Kenji estaba muy interesado en colaborar de manera regular con aquel grupo de jóvenes, así que Ranma no tuvo más remedio que ir a ver el centro donde trabajaban Akane y Sakura.

Ranma estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa de cuatro personas. Tenía una bandeja con los utensilios para comer, pero no había comida. A su alrededor había otras mesas, generalmente más grandes que la suya, donde estaban sentados los jóvenes a los que había dado clase. Ranma los observó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos: pese a sus limitaciones, parecían felices. Aquel centro les beneficiaba mucho, Sakura y Akane hacían una buena obra.

Akane. Mientras duraba la clase, Ranma había sentido los ojos chocolate de ella pendientes de él. Pese a que su mirada era fría, inexpresiva, y con un fin únicamente académico, Ranma había sentido que la piel le quemaba allí donde ella posaba los ojos. ¿Tanto le había afectado volverla a ver? ¿Qué pensaba ella de su reencuentro? ¿Pensaba tratarle como a un simple desconocido eternamente?

– ¡Chicos, os traemos la comida! – gritó Akane, contenta. Como si de un perro guardián se tratara, Ranma giró rápidamente la cabeza para poder verla. Pero ella no le prestó atención, y Ranma se sintió todavía más patético.

– A ver, ahora un poco de arroz para Ryo... – dijo Sakura, sirviendo al susodicho. Cuando los chicas terminaron, se acercaron a Ranma, le dieron la comida a él, luego se sirvieron a si mismas, y se sentaron. Sakura estaba al lado del pelinegro, mientras que Akane se situó justo delante suyo.

– Y esto... ¿Esto lo cocináis vosotras? – preguntó Ranma a la chica de pelo cobrizo. Akane le lanzó una mirada llena de enojo. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta? ¿Iba a reírse de su cocina?

– No, no... ¡No nos da tiempo! – comentó Sakura, riendo – Somos varias personas en el centro. Nosotras nos encargamos de los chicos, otros cocinan... Si no, sería imposible.

– Sí, tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo Akane, antes de empezar a comer.

De repente, uno de los chicos llamó a Sakura, por lo que la susodicha se levantó de la mesa y dejó a Ranma y a Akane solos. Los dos empezaron a comer más deprisa para mantenerse ocupados y así no tener que hablar, mientras rogaban que Sakura regresara pronto. Sin embargo, ambos terminaron de comer, y la chica aún no volvía a la mesa. Ranma miró al techo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos, mientras que Akane se concentraba en las tonalidades de la madera de la mesa en la que habían comido. Pero al final, Ranma no aguantó más, y rompió el hielo.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – comentó, esquivando la mirada de la chica. Ella pudo ver como sus mejillas estaban tímidamente teñidas de rojo, y se puso nerviosa sin saber muy bien por qué. De repente, le pareció que el tiempo volvía atrás, que volvían a tener 16 años.

– ¡Akane! – gritó una de las otras monitoras del centro – ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Salvada por los pelos. Akane se levantó de su silla ipso facto, y salió corriendo en ayuda de su compañera, intentando ignorar la profunda mirada azul que sentía en su espalda.

.

* * *

.

El día había terminado por fin. Y, para fortuna de Akane, Ranma tenía que pasar por el dojo donde trabajaba, por lo que no pudo volver con ella hacia casa. Casa. Que raro sonaba. No vivían juntos, pero volvían a compartir algo después de tantos años sin saber nada el uno del otro. Obviamente, aquello la había descolocado mucho a ella, pero también a él. Ambos habían actuado de manera extraña todo el día, y al final Sakura había descubierto que ya se conocían, que eran vecinos. Gracias a Dios, la chica no había descubierto el tormentoso pasado que tenían en común.

Akane subió rápidamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su piso, la cerró de un portazo, corrió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Por fin en casa, por fin sola, por fin sin Ranma. La chica cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente, y luego recordó: para su desgracia, tendría que acostumbrarse a verlo a menudo. Aparte de ser su vecino, iba a realizar una actividad semanal con los chicos. Akane sabía que no había nadie mejor que Ranma para enseñar artes marciales, pero no sabía si podría soportar verlo cada semana.

Después de diez minutos en la cama, Akane se levantó y empezó a desvestirse para ir a darse una ducha. Pero justo antes de quitarse los pantalones, el teléfono de la sala de estar empezó a sonar.

– Vaya, la gente es inoportuna... ¿Quién será? – dijo Akane corriendo para coger la llamada - ¿Diga? - preguntó, después de descolgar.

– ¿Akane? ¡Hola, soy Sakura!

– Hola, Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha habido algún problema en el centro? – preguntó la peliazul, preocupada.

– No, tranquila. Mira, te llamaba para algo mucho más personal... ¿Tienes tiempo? Es sobre Ranma, Ranma Saotome... ¿Tienes su teléfono?

– ¿Ranma? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Akane, un poco nerviosa.

– Me... Me ha parecido un chico muy guapo, y me gustaría... – Sakura cogió aire – Me gustaría salir un día con él. Pero creo... Que él nunca se fijaría en mi – comentó, triste.

– Sakura, ¡No digas eso! Tu puedes estar con cualquiera, ¿Quién no iba a fijarse en ti?

– Bueno, no creo que me pueda comparar con las chicas de los círculos de artes marciales en los que se mueve... Es por eso que he pensado en empezar como amigos. ¿Qué te parecería salir con nosotros el próximo fin de semana? ¡Podríamos ir al parque de atracciones!

– ¿Salir? ¿Yo? Con... ¿¡Con vosotros?! – gritó Akane, mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente.

– Anda, que es tu vecino... Le diré a algún amigo mío que venga, así somos cuatro, una cita doble. Habrá menos presión, el ambiente será más agradable. ¡Será divertido!

– Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea, Ranma y yo no...

– Ya sé que no os lleváis demasiado bien, ya lo he notado hoy, aunque no sé la razón. Pero... Akane... ¿Lo harías por mi? Por favor...

Akane suspiró, no sabía qué hacer. No le apetecía, bajo ningún concepto, ir a pasar un día entero al parque de atracciones con su nuevo vecino, su compañera de trabajo y un chico desconocido. Pero, por otro lado, sabía lo mal que lo había pasado Sakura después de romper con su novio des de hace 6 años, ahora se merecía una oportunidad con alguien. Aunque ese alguien fuera Ranma. Pero... Pensándolo mejor, quizá era bueno que Sakura saliera con Ranma. Así se demostraría a si misma que él ya no le importaba nada, y que, pese a que había vuelto a su vida, era agua pasada. ¡Eso era! Ir en una cita doble con Ranma Saotome era una prueba que debía superar para demostrar que él ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Al final, Akane terminó cediendo, pero como no tenía el número de Ranma, le dio la dirección del artista marcial a Sakura. La chica del pelo cobrizo se presentó en casa del chico el día siguiente, y le convenció para quedar, junto con otra pareja, el sábado siguiente. Y Ranma aceptó, Sakura era una chica muy bonita y simpática, podía ser divertido. Claro que no tenía ni idea de que su ex-prometida también vendría...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! En primer lugar, os pido disculpas por lo mucho que he tardado en subir un nuevo capítulo. He tenido algunos problemas que me han impedido escribir durante unas semanas, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. A continuación, mis respuestas:

cristaniakarly com: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.

sjofnj: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, ¡Un beso!

Cozcatl Na: ¿Habrá reencuentro con Ryoga? Quien sabe... Jejeje, esto se verá en próximos capítulos... Aquí tienes la continuación de la historia, como puedes ver, la situación entre Ranma y Akane es un poco tensa. ¡Un saludo!

Zwoelf: Sí, lo conoció rápido, en este nuevo capítulo tienes la reacción de Akane y de Ranma. ¡Espero que te guste!

karlarodsal: Jajaja, os dejo así para mantener un poco la intriga de la historia, jeje. Espero que disfrutes la actualización.

Sav21samydeanspn: Muchas gracias por seguirme, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.

yessi-chibi: ¡Buena pregunta! Sobre lo de Shampoo tienes razón, pero... ¿Será por eso que Ranma vive tan modestamente? Lo veremos en próximos capítulos... ¡Un saludo!

akane-kun19: La anciana chismosa me parece muy divertida, es un personaje secundario que puede darnos momentos muy divertidos en un futuro. ¡Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!

Lunabsc: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, ¡A ver qué te parece esta nueva entrega!

BUBU30: Personalmente, me parece más fácil escribir un "reencuentro" que una continuación justo después del tomo 38. Puedo jugar un poco más con el carácter de los personajes, y enfrentarlos a situaciones que en el manga no se contemplan. Es por eso que, para mi primera historia, decidí tratar un reencuentro. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Patohf: ¡Sí, ya se produjo el reencuentro! Quizá fue muy repentino, pero ya tenía ganas... Jaja.

linkgold64: Gracias por tu comentario, espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capítulo. Puede que sea un poco corto, pero lo considero "de transición".

Sosa: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.

RyaOtaku: Gracias por tu comentario, aquí tienes la actualización.

yaruka-san: Siento si te he hecho sufrir por el tiempo, pero esta vez me ha sido imposible actualizar antes... Procuraré que esto no pase demasiado a menudo.

Hakufa: Gracias por tu comentario, escribir es bonito cuando recibes comentarios como el tuyo.

Lady Ski: Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capítulos 1 y 2. Y aquí tienes el 3, ¡Un beso!

Popy16: Gracias por decir que te gusta mi manera de escribir, el castellano no es mi lengua materna, así que valoro mucho un comentario como el tuyo. Aunque seguramente hay algún error... ¡Aún me queda mucho por aprender!

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, espero no haberme dejado a nadie. Un saludo y muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Alice


End file.
